


Vincere (o vendicarsi)

by Phantom_Pain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Pain/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu non potrai mai battermi, lo sai?”<br/>[AoAka]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincere (o vendicarsi)

“Tu non potrai mai battermi, lo sai?”

Se potesse lo renderebbe come lui: rotto e schiacciato. Gli prenderebbe volentieri la gola fra le mani e gli fermerebbe il respiro. Farebbe di tutto pur di non ascoltare quella voce che conosce il suo declino ma non fa nulla per fermarlo.

“Non oserei nemmeno farlo se è per questo.”

“È vero, perché sai che non è me che cerchi. Riconosci la mia superiorità.”

E non esita a prenderlo in giro, ridendo divertito.

“Hai bisogno di un animale, non di uno stratega. Come se ciò potesse aiutarti a rimettere insieme i pezzi.”

Evita di osservare quei capelli rossi, così brillanti che potrebbero bruciarlo senza che neanche se ne renda conto. E quindi si nasconde dal suo sguardo, poiché è la medesima cosa.

_Non vuoi scottarti, oh, non ancora._

“Sei distrutto. Sei frantumato. Sei patetico.”

Chiude gli occhi quando il suo indice gli picchietta sul petto, sottolineando alla perfezione il pensiero espresso poco prima.

“Tu non vuoi vincere, aneli la sconfitta. Vuoi sentire in bocca quell'adrenalina che rende onore alla battaglia. Vuoi tornare ad apprezzare la guerra. Ma sai... Oramai è tardi.”

Vorrebbe mordere quella mano che gli sta accarezzando il viso. Vorrebbe divorarla e gustarsi la perfezione degli strumenti che lo conducono alla gloria. Vorrebbe, ma si trattiene. Preferisce aprire gli occhi e osservare il suo sorriso saccente.

“Chi incontrerai d'ora in avanti saranno solo delle pedine mosse da menti incapaci. Nessuno ti terrà mai testa. Sei diventato troppo forte.”

“E quindi cosa mi consigli, Akashi?”

Ride il ragazzo, come se la risposta fosse talmente tanto palese da rendere stupido chiunque non la noti.

“Vincere, ovviamente.”

Lasciarsi accarezzare i capelli non è un segno di resa. È riconoscere il fatto che gli è superiore.

Però una vendetta è gradita. È richiesta. È voluta.

E strappargli un bacio, anzi, donargli un morso è la migliore che gli possa venire alla mente. “Hai ragione.” Perché vederlo per la prima volta confuso non ha prezzo. Salvo il lasciarsi trascinare dal suo corpo.

_“Vincere è necessario. Ma dipende che campo intendi.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Prova molto poco riuscita di scrivere su una coppia che mi piace un sacco, la AoAka.


End file.
